I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to shifting mechanisms for marine propulsion devices. Still more particularly, the invention relates to shifting mechanisms for marine propulsion devices, which mechanisms are actuated by fluid pressure.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Attention is directed to the pressure actuated devices which are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos,:
Anderson 2,770,222 Nov. 13, 1956 PA1 Svingoretal 2,854,957 Oct. 7, 1958 PA1 Pfau 2,991,758 July 11, 1961 PA1 Nortonetal 3,033,170 May 8, 1962 PA1 Meier 3,863,547 Feb. 4, 1975 PA1 Strauff 4,051,766 Oct. 4, 1977
None of the above cited prior art discloses a pressure actuated shifting mechanism which is operatively connected with a transmission and which, in the absence of operator involvement, normally maintains the transmission in the neutral or out-of-gear position. Furthermore, none of the above cited prior art discloses a pressure actuated shifting mechanism which permits shifting of the transmission from its neutral position to its drive or in-gear position only when a sufficient range of operational pressures is present, and to automatically return the transmission to its neutral position whenever existing pressure drops below the sufficient range of pressures. Lastly, none of the above cited prior art discloses a pressure actuated shifting mechanism which protects the shifting mechanism from damage or failure due to pressure in excess of the sufficient range of pressures.